


Holiday Fling

by Ookamicky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Swearing, M/M, SWEET AND INNOCENT, Softness, Ten is a good friend, also why is that first tag yelling im sorry for that, but there is no sex im sorry, holiday fanfic, how to tag, not really - Freeform, renjun is a little stressed, they talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamicky/pseuds/Ookamicky
Summary: Renjun had planned to have a nice relaxing week with his friend in Thailand, flirt and maybe get a kiss or two and then go back home completely relaxed and ready to get back to his every day teaching-life.What he hadn't planned was for him to fall.





	Holiday Fling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applemintstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemintstar/gifts).



> so. almost 6500 words is a new record for me, i had planned to write like ... 2000? 3000 if i'm really good? i haven't written in ages and finished this in two days (half of it at night?) so bear with me. 
> 
> this is an au, obviously and i'm sorry i couldn't include all the chinese members, kun and chenle just didn't fit in anymore without it feeling forced. and sicheng is only mentioned for like... a second.
> 
> i played with their age a little, ten is not 3 but only like one year older than lucas and they are all in their mid-twenties or else it won't make sense.

 

**Bestest group of nerds tm**

**Renjun:**

I’m off now, don’t forget my plants.

 

**Dejun:**

I would never!

 

Don’t fool around too much ;)

 

I miss you already!

 

 

 **YangYang** :

Don’t forget to get us presents!!

 

 

**Kunhang:**

Have a save trip

 

 

Renjun sighed a little and pushed his phone into his pocket. He loved his friends, he really did, even though they decided on weird group-chat names and forgot his plants. Always. It had been exactly one time that he had come back home and his plants had been watered and that was because he had called Kunhang and only hung up after he had heard him water them. And getting a picture from inside his apartment.

 

That was the reason Renjun didn’t get any pets.

 

Well and maybe because his landlady didn’t like pets but that was beside the point.

Maybe he should start investing into paying someone for watering his plants, since his friends couldn’t be trusted.

 

 

With a shake of his head Renjun stepped out of the train and toward the airport. He was slowly starting to get excited.

 

It wasn’t his first time on a plane, all alone and not his first time in Thailand either, but he was still always a little nervous about airports. And foreign countries.

 

After finishing his check-in and finally boarding the plane, Renjun sighed contently when he sat down. The seat next to him was unoccupied for now and he only hoped it would stay like that. He had once had a young woman sitting next to him, who had spent the whole flight talking to her boyfriend, yelling at him only to be soft and giggly the next second. Renjun had tried to tune her out but he was almost sure she had attempted phone-sex with the person on the other line. Briefly at least, because her mood had switched within minutes.

 

 

Renjun had just plucked his headphones in and decided the flight would be over peacefully when someone sat down next to him. So much for peace.

He glanced up when the guy pushed his backpack into the overhead compartment above their seats before he sat back down. The man looked nervous. Renjun watched him for a few seconds. He was tall, broad, handsome and by the small sliver of stomach Renjun had seen when he had stretched up a little to secure the luggage, he was definitely on the muscular side.

The guy took off his jacket and yes, looking at the now exposed arms, Renjun could only agree with himself mentally.

Muscular indeed.

 

Renjun knew he was gay. He had known ever since he had had his first girlfriend when he was eleven and dumped her after two days, because he much rather spent his time staring at the older boys playing basketball. Renjun had quickly developed a small thing for muscular arms, so it wasn’t exactly easy to keep his eyes from the guy sitting next to him.

 

But watching him, he noticed that the other seemed extremely nervous. Shifting in his seat, taking one deep breath after the other, looking around again and again, glancing down at the seatbelt, trying to find the stewardess with his eyes and mumbling to himself in Cantonese, if Renjun heard correctly. Every now and then he wiped his hands on his jeans, before turning again and Renjun could basically feel the others panic risen during the safety instructions.

 

Renjun felt pity with him. And so his hand moved before his brain could yell at him how stupid that idea was and grabbed the man’s hand softly. Before he could overthink, he started speaking in a gentle voice, “Try to breathe deeply. Concentrate on my voice. The start is the worst thing, it’ll get better. Open your mouth and swallow when the pressure gets too much.”

 

Renjun looked at the other, smiling at him in a, what he hoped to be, reassuring manner. He had said all of this Mandarin, his Cantonese not being good enough, but he just hoped the sound of his voice would be enough, if the other really hadn’t understood.

“I’m Renjun,” he added in Cantonese after a moment, the other looking directly at him with almost comically wide-open eyes. Looking at him closely and more direct, he looked younger than in the beginning. Maybe also because he was obviously afraid.

 

“Yuk- Xuxi. Thanks a lot,” the other replied. Renjun noticed that he spoke Mandarin and quite well judging from those small words, which he was glad about because otherwise this would have been a really really short interaction.

Which would have been sad.

 

During the start of the airplane the two of them were silent, Xuxi busy not panicking completely and Renjun busy squeezing the other’s hand to remind him he was still there and nothing was going to happen.

Once the airplane was safely in the air Xuxi looked at Renjun again. He looked a little green in the face and Renjun prayed to every God he knew that the taller wouldn’t throw up or pass out.

Luckily, he didn’t.

For now.

 

“You have no other choice than to fly? Or is it your first time, Xuxi?” Renjun asked with a small grin while letting go of Xuxi’s hand.

“Thank you so much for helping… You can also just call me Lucas, not many people call me Xuxi,” Xuxi – or Lucas – said quickly when he regained his ability to actually form sentences.

“And it’s my first time. I am visiting my aunt,” he added with a sheepish smile. His voice was quite loud for someone who had been basically shaking with fear just moments ago. But he seemed to feel a bit safer now, his back straightened up a little and his eyes curious, no more anxiousness in them. Amazing how quickly some people overcame fears.

 

“Your first time and you decide on a five-hour flight? That’s kinda stupid,” Renjun answered. The other only laughed.

 

“It’s brave! Not stupid!” Lucas said and Renjun shook his head with a small smile.

“What are you doing in Thailand?”

 

“I will visit a friend who lives in Bangkok. We haven’t seen each other in a year, I miss him,” Renjun replied honestly and Lucas gave a small nod.

 

“Are you from Beijing?” he continued asking.

 

“No, from Jilin I’m at university in Beijing. What are you doing in the capital?”

 

“Well, I’m here for work. My boss sent me here to personally talk to some clients who refused to get served from anyone but us. They moved from Shanghai to Beijing and well, I had to follow. My boss didn’t want to, and I had always liked to travel! But honestly, it’s a pain to drive with a ton of flowers from Shanghai to Beijing, like really. They could have just gone to a store in Beijing, but no. Well, the wedding was pretty successful!”

 

Renjun was a little taken aback. Lucas had started to ramble a little, honestly, it was cute, but he hadn’t expected it. He looked more like someone who was cool and albeit a bit goofy always tried to seem collected. Seems like Renjun was wrong.

 

“Oh, but I was born in Hongkong. I moved to Shanghai with my dad when I was 16.”

 

Renjun stared. And then he nodded. Lucas was really cute.

 

“That’s why your Mandarin is so good,” Renjun complimented. It was a slight lie. Renjun could see that Lucas was thinking about how to word what he wanted to say. But it worked, the other looked a little bashful before puffing out his chest slightly.

“I am the Mandarin master!” Lucas said with a wide grin. Renjun felt himself mirroring it.

 

Renjun learned that Lucas was a name he had given himself when he was younger and really into online-gaming because the people he was gaming with couldn’t pronounce his name. Lucas was still into online-gaming even though he had less time for it. Lucas had a dog named Zeus because his father had a liking for Greek mythology and his best friend Sicheng was taking care of it during the two weeks’ vacation, even though the other preferred cats. Lucas was working at a flower shop because he liked the smell and girls liked guys that looked tough but had a soft core. – Renjun didn’t tell him, that guys liked that too and that Lucas only looked tough until he started talking.

 

 

While chatting like this the five hours went by in what felt like minutes and Renjun was a little sad when the it was announced that they would be landing soon.

Lucas seemed to have completely forgotten his fear during the course of the flight until the plane started to go lower again.

This time though, he grabbed Renjun’s hand without a warning and simply squeezed it. Renjun smiled slightly at him before he felt like his hand was gonna get crushed.

 

“Lucas, Lucas, hey. Keep calm. It’s going to be okay. Don’t forget to breathe. Concentrate on me,” Renjun said slowly, leaning closer to Lucas. He started to breathe in and out a little louder so Lucas could follow along.

And to Renjun’s utter surprise it worked.

Lucas iron grip on his hand loosened slowly and he turned his head to look at Renjun after starting to take deep breaths. Renjun couldn’t help the happy smile when he saw that and when Lucas gave a wide relieved and happy smile back, he felt his stomach do a small flip.

 

Fuck.

 

Renjun quickly swallowed the small panic that rose up into his throat and simply pet Lucas hand.

He wouldn’t ever see him again, a small crush on a straight man wouldn’t hurt. He didn’t even have his number!

 

They exited the plane together, Lucas helping Renjun with his backpack and not taking a no for an answer while carrying it outside. Renjun felt stupid, walking behind the way taller man – standing behind him made Renjun realize how MUCH taller Lucas really was – and watching him carry two backpacks while carrying nothing himself.

 

They stopped next to the baggage belt and waited for their luggage. Lucas was still smiling and had started talking about how he had missed Thai food and the flight hadn’t been that bad but Renjun wasn’t really listening.

 

“You know, we should exchange numbers! Maybe we can meet up while we’re here!” Lucas suggested as he grabbed his own luggage and pulled next to him with one swift motion. Renjun knew his eyes lingered a second too long on the other’s arms but he also knew that Lucas most likely didn’t notice.

 

“Sure!” Renjun heard himself say and had a phone shoved into his face before he could regret saying yes.

His mind supplied the helpful idea to give Lucas a fake number, but he didn’t have the heart to. Handing his phone back.

 

“Yanjeun,” Lucas mumbled before he put his phone back into his pocket

Renjun looked back at the baggage belt and noticed that he had just missed his luggage. Most likely again, judging by the few people left standing around it, chatting and thus missing theirs too.

 

With a sigh he waited and to his surprise Lucas didn’t make any move to leave.

When his luggage came back, Renjun grabbed it and tried to pull it down but he didn’t even get to pull it two centimeters before a hand way bigger than his own grabbed and pulled his luggage from the belt.

Renjun hated being underestimated. He wasn’t a child and he could do stuff by himself. But Lucas put the luggage down and looked at him with such a disarming smile, Renjun couldn’t even be pissed. Not even when Lucas decided to pull both of their luggage.

Maybe it felt good to be pampered.

 

They walked outside side by side, Lucas talking and Renjun well, not talking.

 

When they arrived at the concourse, it didn’t take long for Renjun to spot his friend. A short guy in leather pants, standing alone with a huge sign that had “RENJUN” written on it in slightly crooked Chinese characters was easy to spot between business man, chauffeurs and families.

 

“There is my friend, I gotta go. Have fun at you aunt’s and text me!” Renjun called to Lucas who nodded before grinning when he spotted the sign made for Renjun.

 

“I will! You have fun, too!” he replied and handed Renjun his luggage before he could run off.

 

 

 

Renjun hurried over to Ten and immediately went to hug him. One would think after they had spent almost half a year basically glued to each other during Ten’s stay in Beijing, the other would hug him back. But no, he pushed him away a little to stare at him.

 

“Who was THAT? I leave you alone for a few days and you chat up a hot, tall, muscular Mister Perfect and have him carry your stuff for you?” Ten asked a little louder than appropriate but the older had never really cared about appropriate behavior.

 

“That was Lucas, I did not chat him up and I did not make him carry my stuff. He did that without asking,” Renjun replied. Well technically he had started talking to him and maybe because he had been interested.

“Even better! He carries your stuff because he wants you without you showing him you’re interested? Renjunnie, you really have crazy luck,” Ten sighed before glancing at him, “If you don’t want him, I will run after him and actually chat him up.”

 

“Don’t you dare! But it wouldn’t be of any use, he’s as straight as a stick,” Renjun answered with a small longing sigh. It was a pity.

 

 

They had started walking during their banter and arrived at Ten’s home half an hour later, take-out in hand and a laugh on their faces.

 

 

 

Ten’s apartment was not very big. In fact, it was quite small but due to the fact that Ten had gotten rid of every door except the one to the bathroom and the front door it felt bigger.

 

“So, this is my home. We have to share the bed. Couch to be exact, we can extend it so we will both fit. That means you won’t get to bring your future boyfriend in here, you can’t lock a door~,” Ten chirped getting an eyeroll from Renjun.

“So, tell me! How are things? How is Kunhang?” Ten asked before opening the take-out boxes, handing Renjun a cup of tea, a spoon and chopsticks and dropping cross-legged onto the couch. Kunhang and Ten had gotten along really well when Ten had been in Beijing and Renjun suspected his Thai friend to have a small crush.

 

“Everything’s the same. I am teaching by now and we had an exchange student from Korea, I think I told you about her. She might have fallen completely for Yangyang but as we both know Yangyang is a little too slow to notice something like that. I mean she would have been too young for him anway, but it was kind of cute. Kunhang is still working at the café even though he had wanted to quit last year but he didn’t find anything else. Also yes, he is still single. And straight, by the way,” Renjun said with a pointed look at Ten.

 

“He just doesn’t know yet that he isn’t. Anyway, I’ve started teaching, too, but dance and not math, what a surprise. Kids are fun to teach, but if it goes on like this I’ll be single forever,” Ten replied with a groan.

 

When Ten had visited Beijing to study at university, Renjun and him had clicked instantly. Ten could be annoying and snarky, but there was something about him that made Renjun comfortable. Maybe it was both their passion for teaching or the fact that were both hella gay and it wasn’t easy to find people comfortable with their sexuality the way Ten was. Renjun was glad that his friends didn’t have a problem with him being gay, Dejun had even outed himself to Renjun as bisexual a few years ago.

 

They were chatting along, exchanging gossip and taking about their time together when Renjun felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He glanced it, seeing a message from an unknown number.

 

 

“Is it your loverboy? What is he texting? If it’s your mum, say Hi from me,” Ten grinned, stopping mid-sentence to throw in his two cents like that.

 

“My mum doesn’t know you.”

 

“If she did, she would love me.”

 

Most likely not, Renjun’s mum didn’t think well of people who weren’t strictly straight, but this wasn’t the moment to discuss this.

Because Ten didn’t stop prodding Renjun eventually took his phone out and opened the message.

 

 

 

**Unknown Number**

Heeeeeeeeey, lucas here! Sorry it got late my aunt didn’t even let me unpack went straight to a restaurant to get something to munch

 

How i missed thai food!

 

I hope this is renjun im talking to or things would be awk af

 

 

Renjun couldn’t help the small chuckle escaping him while reading.

 

“Wow. He seems like an idiot.” Renjun hadn’t noticed Ten inching closer so he could read the text, too until it was too late.

 

“He is,” Renjun confirmed. His voice was softer than he had wanted it to sound, almost fond and Ten’s face split into a huge grin after he wolf-whistled.

 

“You spent 5 hours on a plane and are in love already, Huang Renjun that man must have taken to your dick, hm?” he laughed and Renjun could feel his face heat up. He didn’t blush easily and he just hoped that his cheeks were only warm, not red or at least that Ten wouldn’t notice.

 

“He didn’t, this isn’t about anyone’s dick!” Renjun defended himself, but as expected it was of no use. Ten wasn’t even listening anymore.

 

Renjun sighed before he turned to reply.

 

 

 

 **Renjun** :

Yes, this is renjun, don’t worry. And don’t worry, I hope you ate well, I had thai food, too!

 

 

 

“Wow. That is really it? Renjunnie, nothing will work like this. Ask him if he has plans for the night, we can go clubbing. Don’t worry, I’ll be your wingman, everything will be good!”

 

“No, Ten. Maybe in a few days, but not tonight. Let him rest first. Besides, I’m here for you, not for some random stranger,” Renjun replied which seemed to be the right answer because Ten cooed and hugged him and then the topic was dropped.

 

 

 

The first few days in Thailand went by in a rush.

Ten showed him around a little, told him about his childhood in Bangkok and what he had done and basically had him try every single street food they could find.

 

Renjun texted with Lucas a during the day, but especially in the evening.

Lucas was busy himself, helping his aunt and walking around Bangkok, so it wasn’t like they missed out on each other.

 

But Renjun noticed that he really enjoyed the late-night texting with Lucas. They normally didn’t talk about serious topics, just about things they or the people they were visiting had done and exchanging the occasional selca which tended to leave Renjun staring every once in a while.

Renjun tried to be sneaky with those, he really didn’t need Ten to know about that part.

 

 

 

 

 

**Lucas:**

Finally got around to go to the gym

 

Ima flower-selling muscle man cant let that

muscle go away even when on vacation!

 

 **Renjun** :

That’s the spirit!

 

Maybe I should start with gym too, look at my

arms

 

 

 

With that Renjun sent a picture of his arm, holding a shopping bag. He was waiting for Ten in front of a changing cabin and honestly, he was getting bored.

 

Ten had insisted they’d go out to a gay bar and party tonight and of course, they needed to buy clothes for Renjun. Ten had decided that he needed new party-outfits, too and now here he was. Standing in front of the cabins with Ten’s and his own shopping-pickings in one and his phone in the other hand, waiting for Lucas to reply.

 

What he hadn’t expected though was HOW Lucas would reply.

Renjun stared at his phone, face blank except for his slightly open mouth.

 

Lucas had sent him a picture of himself. In front of a mirror.

Wearing nothing but grey gym shorts and shoes, topped with a black snapback.

Flexing his right arm in front of his chest.

 

Renjun was not the most sexual person on earth, but this picture nevertheless tightened his gut and made his cock twitch. Lucas was seriously hot.

 

“A mirror-selca? Seriously? He looks like a fuckboy.”

Renjun jumped at Ten’s voice, quickly hiding his phone in his pocket while trying to calm his racing heart.

 

“Shut it,” Renjun mumbled and to his utter surprise it worked. Ten held his hands up in a surrendering manner, but the glint in his eyes should have warned Renjun.

 

 

The rest of the shopping trip managed to distract Renjun from the picture on his phone and when they were back home he had completely forgotten about it.

 

It was getting late, so they ate something and then started to get ready. Renjun really hadn’t had the time to look at his phone.

 

He was standing in front of Ten’s full-body mirror, looking at himself critically. He wasn’t looking for a hook-up tonight but dressing for some free drinks was never a bad idea.

Renjun started picking at the fringe of his cropped t-shirt, pulling it a bit lower and flatting it against his hips. He knew he looked sexy, his stomach visible behind the fringe and the skin of his shoulders peeking through the small holes in the fabric. The hot pants he was wearing had been Ten’s idea but looking at himself now he didn’t mind them anymore.

 

“You look stunning. People won’t even know how to look at anyone else when you walk past them. – well except if I’m directly beside you, then they won’t see you,” Ten grinned and winked at him.

 

One look at the other and Renjun knew that Ten was most likely right. He was wearing a silver crop-top that perfectly showed off his belly button piercing along with leather shorts that were tight enough to be just painted on. To top that off, he had applied some make-up, his eyes glittering with silver eye-shadow and his lips tinted just a slightly redder shade then they normally were.

 

“If you’re getting laid, give me the keys before leaving,” Renjun commented, getting a laugh in return. Ten sat down and motioned for Renjun to sit in front of him. He had insisted to put some make-up on Renjun as well and after making sure it wouldn’t be as glittery as his own, Renjun had agreed.

 

 

 

An hour later they both were inside the club and Renjun felt great. It had been a while since he had actually gone partying especially in a gay club, if students or parents of them saw him there, he would have a serious problem. He had gotten a few free drinks already, enjoying the night to its fullest.

 

Renjun moved along to the heavy beat the music was providing, trying to stop his thinking. He didn’t want to think of work, of stupid students that didn’t want to learn or of annoying parents that were of the strong opinion that their child was the smartest kid in town.

 

He just wanted to feel. The light, the music, the heat, the alcohol, his body moving; just feeling. Living the moment. Thai nights weren’t exactly cold and between people it was even hotter, but inside a club? The light and the alcohol were only adding to it but Renjun couldn’t find it in himself to mind.

 

He simply danced, his eyes closed.

 

Suddenly he felt a body next to him move closer than he would have expected. A few seconds ago Ten had been next to him, dancing along, but this body was bigger than Ten’s.

Sure, he was hot and in a gay club, but Renjun wasn’t the biggest fan of skin contact without permission so he moved away, hoping the stranger would get the hint. He really didn’t want to have his fun ruined by some perv, so he didn’t even look up. The guy didn’t seem to take a hint though, following him.

Renjun sighed deeply. Fine, he would have to be direct with this one.

 

He knew the music was too loud to actually talk in the middle of the dancefloor, so Renjun looked up, his face hard, ready to give that man a piece of his mind. But when his eyes met dark brown ones with a playful glint to them, a big grin greeting him Renjun felt his resolve crumble.

 

“Lucas??” Renjun pulled the taller trough the crowd toward the bar. It was a little quieter there, more suited for talking.

 

“The one and only!” Lucas replied belatedly, grinning widely at Renjun.

 

“What are you doing here?” Renjun was almost sure that his face looked funny, he was so shocked, he could barely hold himself together.

 

“Well, party! Like you!” Renjun was sure, Lucas’ face was about to split if he grinned only a little more. Maybe he was secretly the Joker?

 

“But why here? This is a gay bar, Lucas! You know what that means?” Only after the words had left Renjun’s mouth did he notice that they might have sounded rude.

 

“Yes, of course I do! That’s why I’m here! Now come on, let’s dance! I’ll buy you a drink later, okay?” Lucas said, pulling Renjun back to the dancefloor. That’s why he’s here? Lucas is gay? Renjun honestly didn’t understand anything anymore.

But for now he decided to let it go and enjoy the night. Dancing closely to Lucas felt good, his small body fitting perfectly against Lucas’ big one. They moved against each other, with each other and around each other, it made Renjun forget they weren’t alone.

 

After what felt like hours they stumbled back to the bar, Lucas ordering drinks for both of them. Renjun felt high on the bass thrumming through his body, having Lucas next to him and having a carefree night. The drink only added to the nice feeling.

 

Only then did Renjun feel the tiredness in his limbs.

 

“Wanna get a bit of fresh air?” he asked and Lucas nodded.

They made their way outside and Renjun was honestly relieved he had suggested this. The air was colder than inside, it felt clear and refreshing and every last trace of tiredness was washed away, when he stretched and took a deep breath.

 

He turned around when he felt someone staring at him and chuckled when he noticed it was indeed only Lucas.

 

“You are staring~,” Renjun sing-songed, but Lucas didn’t even have the decency to look a little flustered.

 

“How could I not? You’re beautiful,” he said instead without batting an eyelash and it was Renjun’s turn to feel flustered. He was used to getting compliments, but this was on a whole other level. Lucas looked so genuine, it made his heart jump.

 

Renjun was so busy with trying to collect himself and coming up with an answer, he didn’t notice Lucas had closed the gap between them, until the taller leaned down and gently pressed his lip on Renjun’s.

 

Renjun’s eyes went from wide in shock to fluttering close as he melted into the kiss. Lucas’ lips were soft, albeit slightly chapped but they felt good on his. The kiss was slow, gentle and almost meaningful, leaving Renjun breathless. Their lips moved against each other slowly, Lucas’ arms snaking around Renjun’s small frame and Renjun’s hands locking behind Lucas’ head, pulling him even closer.

 

Renjun had always thought it to be bullshit when people described kisses with fireworks and butterflies, but this kiss? This kiss felt like a someone shot fireworks made of butterflies into the sky.

 

When Lucas pulled back, Renjun almost pouted. He had to admit, that breathing was a good idea now, but he wanted nothing more than to go on kissing Lucas.

So after a few seconds of catching their breath, Renjun did exactly that; Kissing Lucas again.

 

 

 

“Renjunnie, I hate to interrupt, but I need to leave. Wanna come or go home with him?”

 

Renjun’s mind didn’t process that information fast enough for him to jerk away from Lucas, he simply pulled his body a little closer but broke the kiss to look at Ten with the most disapproving gaze he could muster.

 

“I’ll come,” he replied, surprised by how throaty and hoarse his voice sounded, pressing another kiss to Lucas’ lips before taking a step back and smiling at him. As much as he wanted to stay and go on kissing Lucas, he knew that he shouldn’t go back home with him and have tipsy sex in his aunt’s house. That wasn’t how he wanted this to go.

 

“Text me when you’re home,” Lucas said after clearing his throat, smiling gently at Renjun.

 

Renjun nodded with a smile and reluctantly followed Ten back home.

 

 

 

 

“Say ‘Thank you Ten’~,” Ten chirped the next morning – or early afternoon to be precise. Renjun looked a little confused as he made himself some tea.

 

“Why?”

 

“Well who do you think is to thank that you could kiss your lips and throat sore by your hot loverboy in front of a gay bar in the middle of Bangkok?” Ten asked back, his voice having a slightly annoyed sound to it that faded into a bright smile when he saw realization hitting Renjun. Hard.

 

“You?? How? When? … How??” Renjun stammered, staring at his friend who was sitting on the couch, grinning like a mad man.

 

“Well, you are a pretty deep sleeper and the code on your phone is literally your birthdate, do you know how risky that is? Anyway, I copied his number to my phone and started texting him, making sure he is as straight as me and telling him when and where to be to meet you! A simple yet perfect plan that succeeded wonderfully!” Ten explained, obviously more than a little proud of himself.

Renjun couldn’t believe it. Ten had really done that for him?

 

“And since you only have this day left, I suggest you move your pretty little ass to the aquarium and have the best evening in your life! You can come here for sex afterwards, just shoot me a quick message, I’ll leave the door unlocked and will be back home tomorrow morning. No problem, I know I’m the best best friend one could wish for.”

 

While talking, Ten had gotten up and taken a top and shorts out of Renjun’s pile of clothing, put them next to him and threw a towel at him.

 

“But if I were you, I would shower first,” he added, grinning proudly. Renjun quickly got up and hurried into the bathroom to shower.

 

Only when he was standing beneath the hot water did he realize what Ten had just said. A date. With Lucas. In the aquarium. Renjun knew that Dejun would disagree, but at the moment Ten really was the best best friend Renjun could wish for.

 

 

 

 

He was standing in front of the entrance, a little anxious, looking left and right and hoping to spot a familiar tall figure. Renjun knew he was a few minutes early and he had previously said he wouldn’t mind but right now?

 

He thought about leaving several times.

 

It wasn’t like this relationship was something that could last. Lucas and he lived miles apart, they both had jobs that were time consuming and this was just something that you did during vacation! A fling if you will, some fun in a foreign country, thought about fondly when you were back home but basically forgotten during everyday life.

 

Except it didn’t feel like that.

 

Renjun knew how a fling felt. He had had a few during other vacations, but nothing had ever felt like this.

Maybe he should leave and ignore Lucas? Spent his last day in Thailand with his friend instead? The earlier this ended the less it would hurt.

 

Renjun had almost convinced himself to leave, when the tall figure of a very excited Lucas appeared in front of him.

Leaving now would be just plain rude.

 

 

 

The aquarium-date was one of the best Renjun had ever had. Lucas was really easily excited and Renjun caught himself staring at the taller instead of looking at the fish more than once.

They got to watch the feeding of some big sharks Renjun forgot the name of and Lucas had almost yelled in happiness. And while watching the seals Lucas tried to communicate with them through sound. Renjun would have found it silly if hadn’t been so endearing.

 

They sat together to eat and laughed a lot. Renjun bought a little shark and an octopus plushie; the former for Lucas, the latter for Ten.

 

Lucas insisted on buying a huge penguin plushie for Renjun that made him consider getting a second ticket for his flight home so no one would be crushed by it.

 

When it was time to leave because the aquarium was closing, Lucas and Renjun got ice-cream on their way out and walked slowly next to each other in silence, happily enjoying each other’s company, occasionally bumping their arms together.

 

Lucas was the first to finish eating so he took Renjun’s hand in his. Renjun could feel his face heating up again but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care about that. He had accepted the fact that Lucas had such an effect on him.

 

Renjun pulled his phone out to check the time and saw a few messages from Ten.

 

 

 

**Tennie <3:**

I guess things are going fine!

 

You know what, I’m leavin. I’ll be back at 9 tmr, don’t make too much of a mess!

 

Condoms and lube are on the coffee table, have fun you two! ;)

 

<333

 

 

The last message had been from half an hour ago and Renjun couldn’t help but chuckle. Ten really was something else.

 

“What’s so funny?” Lucas asked with a curious gaze at Renjun phone.

 

“Nothing, just. Ten being Ten. Wanna come over for a bit, I saw nice movies on one of the shelves and I know Ten has cookies,” Renjun suggested, pocketing his phone again to look up at Lucas. He wasn’t planning to use what Ten had left for them, but he felt like cuddling and that was pretty difficult while walking through Bangkok.

 

 

Around 50 minutes later Renjun found himself on Ten’s couch, snuggled securely into Lucas’ strong arms, head resting on his chest, watching a cheesy Thai movie and not giving a damn about anything else in the world.

 

He had hurried inside before Lucas and put condoms and lube into the next drawer he found – coincidentally it was one that held an impressive number of dildos – to avoid awkward conversation.

 

Renjun was completely content like this. And Lucas didn’t seem to mind either, he was just playing absentmindedly with Renjun’s hair in the back of his neck while Renjun occasionally ran his hand over Lucas’ stomach and out his leg on Lucas’.

 

Renjun hadn’t been happier in months.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****************************

 

 

Half a year after his trip to Thailand Renjun was walking to his classes. Sometimes, when he started to wake up in the morning he felt Lucas’ presence beside him for a split second before his body realized that he was in Beijing, not Ten’s bed. Ten had been shocked when he had found them that next morning, realizing they hadn’t had sex but had slept cuddled into each other.

 

Mornings like that made him miss Lucas more than normally. They texted daily and talked on the phone almost every night, often until one of them fell asleep, but that just wasn’t the same.

Renjun had immediately started to save up money again when he was back, with the sole purpose to go and visit Lucas.

 

Kunhang had called him crazy for having a long-distance relationship with a holiday fling while Yangyang had been intrigued by it, because it was “SO ROMANTIC!”. Only Dejun had actually truly talked with him about it and made sure he was alright every once in a while.

Renjun was alright.

He missed him, but he was alright.

 

 

Renjun’s body went to school through muscle-memory even though he was deep in thoughts and didn’t really look where he was going. That was until he tripped and almost fell. Turning around to glare at whatever made him trip, Renjun noticed it was a flowerpot and he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry.

The flowershop was knew though, Renjun didn’t remember walking past it last week so he made a mental note to stop by on his way back to finally replace his plants, that had – of course – died while he had been in Thailand. He hadn’t come around to do that yet.

When he turned to leave, Renjun suddenly heard a very familiar voice.

 

“Yanjeun!” Renjun stopped dead in tracks. Lucas had explained to him, that Yanjeun was the Cantonese way to pronounce his name.

That could only mean one thing…

 

Renjun turned back around to stare.

 

There, in front of him, wearing a white apron, messy hair a little longer than half a year back, smiling brightly at him stood Lucas.

Renjun was staring for a few more seconds until he felt strong arms wrapping him into a bone crushing hug.

 

“Lucas? What are you doing here?” he asked in a breathy voice, noticing how he trembled a little when he had to let go.

 

“Working! Just like you! My boss opened a new shop here in Beijing and I volunteered to move!” Lucas explained, his face starting to blur in front of Renjun. It took him a few seconds to realize that tears were clouding his eyes and not a weird change in weather.

 

“Hey, hey don’t cry…. I thought you would be happy…?” Lucas sounded uncertain and Renjun hated it.

 

“I- I am, I am happy! So happy, I can’t believe this is real,” Renjun replied quickly, choking a little on his tears before he went in for another tight hug with his boyfriend.

His boyfriend.

His Lucas.

His ‘holiday fling’.

He was here, for him. And he would stay.

 

Renjun could feel himself cry harder but he couldn’t even be pissed about it.

 

Renjun hated crying almost as much as being underestimated, but with Lucas everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me a while to figure out how to pronounce renjun's name in cantonese, but if google isn't lying it should be correct. if anyone knows that its wrong, please tell me and correct me, my chinese is not really existent!  
> also, i've seen that lucas' name is actually spelled Xùxī, but i decided to adjust that to the normal english writing to make it simpler.
> 
>  
> 
> my first finished nct-fic is done and up and i hope you liked it! if i have the time i will write more nct, i have so much planned, but time is a rare good >< i will be happy about every kudo or comment i get ^-^


End file.
